1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology fields of image display, and in particular to a light sensing touch panel and a low-power driving control method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
In the existing technology, low cost, high yield, large size and high reliability have become the basic direction of the development of the touch technology. In order to achieve the above objective, in the process, ITO sensor and cover lens can be integrated together even with TFT, which can reduce production costs, make it thinner, and avoid the problem of poor bonding. In materials, it can develop organic or inorganic alternative materials of ITO, master the flexible film and substrate technology, or utilize new plastic material instead of the more expensive glass or PMMA plastic plate in the materials of the cover lens. In structure, it develops the built-in touch structure such as on-cell and in-cell structure.
FIG. 5 shows a schematic view illustrating the use of the photosensitive type in-cell touch technology according to the existing technology. Wherein, the photosensitive type in-cell touch technology has multiple implementations. A typical implementation is: forming a larger current on the light sensing switch of a first substrate 9 under finger touch or irradiation of the laser pointer 8, and determining the touch position by considering the switch position generating the current. The existing problem of the touch panel is as follows. In order to control the consumption of the touch panel, it is usually driven by a small signal. However, the noise ratio of the small signal is relatively poor, so the misjudgment rate is higher. Therefore, in order to improve the detection capability of signal, it needs to amplify the signal to drive the touch panel. Although there is structure using the default magnification to amplify the signal in the existing technology, in some conditions, too large magnification leads to more consumption, which is not really close to user needs.
In summary, in order to improve the detection capability of signal, more accurate judgments, and positioning touch action, amplifying the signal is the most important.